


L'art de la séduction silencieuse

by Petite_Laitue



Series: Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Disney [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Ariel needs help, Bad Advice, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, He tries tho, Kissing, Mute Ariel (Disney), Relationship Advice, Scuttle is not helping, She is doing everything she can, just kiss her Eric, oblivious prince, well she hopes for it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Eric doit embrasser Ariel pour rompre le sort jeté par Ursula. Mais Eric ne semble pas décidé à l'embrasser malgré tous les efforts d'Ariel pour le séduire. Et honnêtement, Ariel et ses amis commencent à être à court d'idées pour déclencher ce premier baiser.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Series: Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687810
Kudos: 1





	L'art de la séduction silencieuse

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo_fr en réponse au thème "privé de la parole"

Assise au bord de la jetée Ariel contemplait rêveusement ses pieds qui s'agitaient au dessus de l'eau lorsque Eurêka se posa fort peu élégamment à côté d'elle.

« Alors il t'a embrassée ? »

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille lui adressa une moue déçue et un haussement d'épaules résigné.

« Raaaah mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il attend cet imbécile de Prince ?

Un soupir abattu lui indiqua qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Tu as bien fait tout ce que je t'avais conseillé ? Les sourires, les clins d'œil ? Tu as joué avec tes cheveux en le dévorant du regard ? »

Ariel hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné, après tout elle avait consciencieusement appliqué tous ces conseils sans que cela ne pousse Éric à l'embrasser, ni même à lui prendre la main. Et dire qu'Ursula lui avait assuré que les humains étaient plus attirés par les jolies filles qui savaient tenir leur langue. Quelle déception !

« Et la grimace ? Tu as fait cette grimace que je t'ai enseigné ? s'empressa d'ajouter l'oiseau en essayant de mimer un baiser avec son bec.  
\- Évidemment qu'elle a fait cette grimace. Elle a fait tous les trucs ridicules que tu lui as conseillés, sans succès, maugréa Sébastien. Et considérant que tu lui as servi de professeur ce n'est guère étonnant.  
\- Ces conseils étaient inspirés d'une étude minutieuse des parades amoureuses humaines. Ça aurait du fonctionner. C'est ce Prince qui n'est pas doué ! » répliqua Eurêka, vexé.

La jeune fille lui tapota gentiment la tête pour le calmer avant de tourner les yeux vers le soleil couchant en laissant échapper un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée pour obtenir un vrai baiser d'amour et avec l'attitude si respectueuse – et horripilante – d'Éric cette histoire était apparemment vouée à l'échec.

« Peut-être qu'Ariel pourrait l'embrasser en premier ?  
\- Mais c'est à lui de le faire pour rompre le sort.  
\- Je sais, mais peut-être qu'après il voudrait l'embrasser à son tour ? supposa Polochon  
\- Je crains que ça ne soit contraire aux termes du contrat. En tout cas cela est clairement contraire aux termes de la bienséance : une princesse doit attendre que son soupirant se déclare, expliqua le crabe.  
\- C'est dommage, ça aurait rendu les choses plus faciles. »

Ariel fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer les histoires qu'elle connaissait afin d'y trouver un exemple de princesse qui aurait pris l'initiative du premier baiser mais il semblait que Sébastien ait raison en disant qu'il revenait au prince de faire le premier pas. Agacée, elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur en songeant que tout était fait pour lui compliquer la tâche.

« Oh je sais ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui écrire une lettre d'amour. Il comprendrait surement comme ça.  
\- C'est sûr que s'il ne comprend toujours pas avec une lettre, il ne comprendra jamais !  
\- Ou alors elle pourrait lui demander de l'embrasser avec des gestes.  
\- C'est pas ce qu'elle fait depuis deux jours ?  
\- Non mais je veux dire en parlant avec les mains, expliqua Eurêka, j'ai vu des humains faire ça.  
\- Peut-être que ça marcherait mais j'ai un doute... »

Ariel se tourna vers l'oiseau avec l'intention de demander des explications plus précises sur ce moyen de communication lorsque des aboiements les prévinrent de l'arrivée imminente d'Éric et de son fidèle cabot. Voyant ses amis s'empresser de prendre le large, elle haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour se diriger dans la direction du prince.

« Vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherchée partout. Je... Hum... Je me demandais si vous voudriez faire une promenade en barque ce soir ? »

Ariel hocha vivement la tête en lui adressant un sourire ravi puis, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle se désigna du doigt, posa ses deux mains sur son cœur avant de tendre les mains dans sa direction. Éric répondit à son geste par un sourire avant de lui indiquer la direction à prendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille pris le bras qu'il lui offrait et le suivit en décrétant intérieurement que si cette soirée se révélait elle aussi infructueuse elle se mettrait en quête d'un nécessaire d'écriture aussitôt de retour au château.


End file.
